


Christmas Under a Full Moon

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Full Moon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Werewolf, forced change, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within my 'verse 'Tonight Belongs'</p>
<p>The vampire and the werewolf at Christmas... But their Christmas is complicated by the phases of the moon, and Frank's inability to fight it's effects.<br/>Hopefully, their celebrations can still be merry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Under a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between my first story in the Tonight Belongs series, and the Valentines Day story (Saint of Blood and Hearts).
> 
> Also... A Merry Christmas to you all!

~Set within ‘Master of Puppets’ storyline~

“Gee?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Do, um… Do vampires celebrate Christmas?”   
Frank watched nervously as Gerard opened his eyes, and gave Frank a sceptical look.   
Then he laughed, softly, and pulled Frank closer to him.   
“Yes, Frank. We celebrate Christmas.”  
“Oh. Okay. I just wasn’t-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Gerard said, softly, leaning in to gently kiss Frank’s lips.

It’d been two months now since the mismatched couple had first met.   
Difficult at times, but they had a closeness that couldn’t be ignored.   
There’s was a relationship that should never happen, should never work. But it did.   
Though they had been taught to kill each others kind on sight, they found they could not.  
The vampire and werewolf defied all that their kin knew, and all they’d known, until they met each other.  
Despite the challenges, they remained together, knowing, feeling it was the right thing to do. 

Of course, that didn’t mean they knew everything about each other yet.   
Frank was particularly nervous to ask the vampire about the most festive season of the year.   
It just wasn’t very…  
Vampire-y, was it? 

As they laid in bed together though, Gerard assured Frank it wasn’t such a strange question.  
“How would you know? For all you knew vampires are allergic to holly… Or pine trees or some other weird shit that it makes no sense that we’re allergic to.”  
Frank laughed, knowing Gerard was close to going off on one of his usual ‘the rules are fucking stupid’ rants.   
To be fair though, Gerard’s relationship with Frank was what had first prompted that rant, after Gerard’s head vampire had ‘strictly’ forbidden him from seeing Frank again, unless it was to kill him.   
Obviously, that was an argument Gerard had, eventually, won.   
“Okay. So… What’s a typical vampire Christmas like then?” Frank asked, only teasing a little.   
Gerard rolled his eyes. “I dunno, Frank. We’re… We’re not exactly ‘organised’ when it comes to Christmas. Everyone kinda does their own thing. I mean… So many of us are from so many different times, we have our own traditions.”  
“Alright.” Frank said, softly, moving in closer again. “I’ll change my question. What’s your typical Christmas like?”   
Gerard looked down at his boyfriend, and smiled. “I don’t know yet. My first proper Christmas starts with you.”  
Frank smiled back, burying his face against Gerard’s shoulder, snuggling in.   
“That is, of course, as long as werewolves celebrate Christmas.” Gerard teased.   
Frank looked up, narrowing his eyes, pursing his lips to stop himself laughing.   
“Yeah. We celebrate Christmas. You don’t mind coming out and howling up at the big Christmas tree with me, right?”  
Gerard tipped his head slightly, looking confused. “Isn’t that just a normal werewolf night out?”  
At that, Frank sat up, pounced on top of Gerard, leaning down to nip at his shoulder, playfully.   
Gerard managed to roll him off, so he landed on the bed, other side of Gerard now.   
Before Frank had a chance to sit up again, Gerard pinned him down, rolled him onto his front, straddling his back.   
Then he bent down, brushing the hair away from Frank’s neck, lowering his open mouth to the exposed skin, his fangs just very barely digging into Frank’s skin.

Deep down inside him, Frank’s wolf whined, submissively, recognising their alpha.  
Gerard lifted his mouth from him then, bent to whisper in Frank’s ear, “Good wolf.”  
It sent a shiver down Frank’s spine.  
He loved when they were like this.  
And he loved when he was reminded that Gerard could hear his wolf.  
“Your wolf.” Frank said, quietly.

Gerard didn’t reply, instead he began kissing Frank’s neck, slowly, gently at first, then deeper, so that even that small gesture had Frank panting slightly.  
Gerard reached his hand down, pushing up Frank’s shirt, touching lightly, gently. Then moving to slide into his underwear, his palm gliding over Frank’s ass.  
Gerard carefully began to trail his fingers up and down then, steadily moving over with each stroke, until he finally pressed his fingers, gently, inside Frank.  
Frank reached his hand over, to the gap between the bed and the cabinet beside it, grabbing the tube stashed there.  
“Don’t you dare.” Frank said, with just a touch of warning in his voice.  
Gerard laughed, softly, taking the offered item, using the contents to ease Frank into the process.

By that point, they were both softly panting, eager, wanting each other.  
Gerard backed off enough to let Frank sit up, onto all fours.

Both of their underwear pulled down enough to expose them, then Gerard moved in close, his lips on the back of Frank’s neck again.

As they had sex, Gerard very gently bit into Frank, just enough to draw blood. Enjoying the taste and feel as the few drops he allowed himself fell onto his lips and tongue.  
And meanwhile Frank moaned softly, enjoying the feeling like no one else Gerard had known ever did.  
And Frank’s wolf howled, softly.   
As always when they were like this, Gerard could understand it.  
 _Yours.  
Yours.   
Yours._

****

That was the other, in fact the main thing that was strange about the vampire and werewolf.  
Not just the fact that Gerard could hear, even understand, Frank’s wolf, but the fact that he was, unquestionably, Frank’s alpha.  
Which, by every reason they knew, shouldn’t happen. Only wolves could be another wolf’s alpha.  
And yet… Here they were. Frank’s wolf had made it very clear, Gerard was his alpha, even though he was a vampire.  
They were still trying to figure that one out, actually. 

****  
The next few days were spent planning, and getting ready for their Christmas.  
They had it all worked out. Starting from Christmas Eve, they had a simple, but nice plan involving films, food, a few small presents, and each other.

Then, the week before Christmas, Frank realised something that he'd, somehow, completely forgotten about until that point.  
Staring at the calendar, Frank kept counting, and recounting the dates, hoping he'd come up with a different outcome eventually.  
He knew he wouldn't though, the feeling inside him was unmistakable too, unable to be denied.

Gerard let himself into Franks apartment that night, and found the younger man hunched up on the couch, his arms wrapped tight around himself.  
"Frank?" Gerard said, worriedly, coming over to sit next to him.  
Frank was scowling, the calendar out on the table in front of him.  
When he turned to look at Gerard though, the scowl disappeared, replaced with a sad, hopeless look.  
Gerard was worried, very worried, though the werewolf was slightly more prone to heightened emotions, he didn't often let them show.  
Gerard looked at the calendar, the little pen marks on the squares where Frank had counted, multiple times.  
Ever one to try and lighten the mood, Gerard laughed, softly, wrapping his arm around Frank, and pulling him close. "What's up? This the part where you tell me you're late and we're expecting puppies with really sharp teeth?"  
Frank glared at Gerard, having to clench his jaw to stop from laughing.  
"No!" He growled, through gritted teeth.  
Then he sighed, pointed at the calendar. "Gee... I'm... The full moon is on Christmas Eve."  
Gerard frowned, and looked, counting over the spaces himself to check.  
Then he sighed.  
Of course, Frank was right.  
The full moon was the one night a month when Frank had no choice but to be a wolf. The week leading up to and just after he had the option, but on that night, he was wolf until morning.  
Now Gerard understood why Frank was so upset.  
"Oh." Gerard said, quietly, not quite able to keep his disappointment out of his voice.  
Frank nodded. "It's not fair." He grumbled, petulantly.  
Gerard pulled him in, closer, comfortingly. "No. It's not. But... Okay. You're only wolf during the night, In the day you're still you. So... If I come over the night before, and stay, we get the whole day together."  
"But Christmas-"  
"It'll be slightly interrupted. It'll be only what... A few hours?"  
Frank nodded, slowly, thinking this over.  
"And, sure, you're a grouchy little bitch the morning after full moon, but you'll only be joining the ranks of millions of grouchy hung over people on Christmas morning."  
Frank laughed, he knew full well how temperamental he was around the full moon, so he didn't even care about Gerard's teasing.  
Gerard smiled at him, brushed his hand through Franks hair. "It'll still be perfect. Trust me."  
Frank pushed himself up then, and lightly kissed Gerard, gratefully.

****

Christmas Eve came, as always, very quickly.   
As promised, Gerard came over the night before, and helped Frank fix up the shutters on all the windows.  
Frank had originally got the shutters when it had been obvious they were going to be together. He hadn’t liked that Gerard could never stay, because his curtains let in too much light, proving to be dangerous to the vampire.   
He’d put them up as a surprise, and they’d both been relived to find they worked, very effectively, no light got in at all. 

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Gerard woke first, as usual. Vampires needed rest, but not a lot, and, if need be, they could go days without it.   
Anyway, he liked waking up first.

Carefully, he got out of bed, pleased to note he hadn’t disturbed Frank, who was still curled up tight under the covers, nothing but a tuft of hair escaping from the cocoon he’d made for himself. 

Gerard was able to see near perfectly in the darkness, as would Frank when he eventually woke, but still Gerard thought it seemed far too gloomy, even for the creatures of the night that they are.  
He went around the house, turning on Christmas lights, and lighting candles.  
Gerard was standing in the living room, admiring the soft, warming effect of the lights, when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist, then a kiss placed on his neck.  
“Morning.” He said.  
“Mmm.” (To be fair, this early in the morning, this was fairly coherent for Frank).   
Gerard turned around, still encircled by Frank’s arms, until they were facing one another.   
He kissed the other man carefully, then deeply.   
“The place looks really nice.” Frank said, his voice still a little hazy from sleep.  
“Good.” Gerard said, placing another kiss on the other mans forehead. “How’re you feeling?”   
He’d only seen Frank once before around the full moon (they’d met the night before the one prior to that, so Gerard hadn’t seen quite as much), but he already knew the day of it could be very difficult. The previous few days Frank had been trying his best to hide his usual irritability, but Gerard understood by now, it wasn’t easy.  
Frank grimaced slightly at the question.   
“My skin itches.” He replied.   
Again, Gerard knew what that meant. It wasn’t exactly a physically itch, though he knew it was something that drove Frank crazy. It was the wolf, just below the surface, wanting to get out.   
Gerard nodded, then pulled Frank in close again. “I know. But the wolf will hold off until tonight, right?”   
Frank nodded. “Yeah. I think.”   
“Okay. Let’s make the most of this then!”

Breakfast was first on the agenda. As a vampire, Gerard didn’t need to eat, since he got everything he needed from the blood he drank. But, when he and Frank had meals together, he did eat, partially because he knew Frank felt awkward eating alone.   
That morning was all about pancakes, which Gerard made, while Frank half watched him, half watched the film playing on the TV.

There was a lot of Christmas television involved in that day, something that was very calming.  
Something else Gerard knew, the best way to keep Frank human for longer was to keep things calm. The wolf tended to find it easier to come through early when Frank was agitated or distressed.   
Of course, there was one other thing that could trigger the wolf early, and Gerard wasn’t quite as good at keeping that in check.

On the couch, huddled close together under the blanket (they weren’t really cold, it just felt nice), Frank pushed himself up a little, to kiss Gerard.  
Gerard didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his hand reaching up, pushing back into Frank’s hair.   
Slowly, Gerard shifted down on the couch, almost completely laying on his back as Frank moved above him, their kisses becoming steadily more urgent, lips parting slightly, small moans escaping as they very subtly moved their hips together.  
Then Frank stopped kissing him, burying his face against Gerard’s shoulder.  
At first Gerard couldn’t tell anything was wrong.  
Then he felt Frank’s body shaking, and he could hear him.  
“No. No. No.” Frank’s voice sounded despairing.   
The wolf had seen a way out, and seemed intent on taking it.  
 _Damn… It’s taking less and less to get the wolf worked up…_  
Gerard didn’t have time to ponder that though, he was very aware of the matter at hand, and he could feel Frank’s hands curling tight around his arms, his fingers gripping, digging in.   
“Make it stop.” Frank said, his voice sounding harsh, rough. “Please. Please. Make. It. Stop!”  
Frank yelped when he suddenly found himself on his back, the other end of the couch.  
Gerard had pushed him off, and back, and now Gerard was moving over him, hands on Frank’s shoulders, his eyes fixed with Frank’s, demanding his, and his wolf’s attention.   
He waited until he heard something, coming straight from the wolf, rather than from Frank.   
_Alpha! Let me out. Please! Now!_  
Gerard shook his head, still looking into Frank’s eyes, but at the same time deeper than that, right through, directly to the wolf.  
“No.” He said, firmly. “Back down. You know the rules. Tonight you get your time. You will give us ours.”   
_NOW!_  
Frank was shaking heavier, and Gerard knew the only thing keeping his eyes open was the link Gerard had established.   
“No!” Gerard repeated, more sternly this time. “Back off, right now.”  
The wolf whined, long and low in response to that.   
_Please. Itch itch itch. I wanna get out._   
Gerard didn’t reply to that, instead lowering his mouth to Frank’s neck, exposing his fangs, nipping the skin, gently, but enough to make the point.  
The wolf whined again, but, finally, backed off.   
Frank gasped, loudly, relieved to have been released, to be allowed a little more time.   
“Thank you.” He said, still gasping slightly.   
Then he noticed, Gerard was still close to his neck.   
“Do it.” Frank said.  
He cried out happily as he felt Gerard’s fangs pierce his skin.  
God. He knew he probably shouldn’t enjoy this this much, he’d been told, so many times by his pack mates that it was wrong to enjoy a vampires bite, but, he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like he had a choice.   
It was just like how Gerard had been told he shouldn’t like the taste of wolf blood, it should taste bitter, he should want to spit it out. But, he’d always liked the taste. And Frank’s…  
It was beautiful.   
It was a comfort to Gerard to know that Frank enjoyed the bite as much as Gerard enjoyed the taste.  
The enjoyment Frank had was currently becoming slightly obvious.   
Gerard reached his hand down, lifting himself up slightly so he could get between them.  
He placed his hand, carefully, at the front of Franks jeans, feeling the obvious bulge.   
Frank made a further soft, happy noise, and Gerard started slowly rubbing his hand over the bulge.  
Frank was soon squirming beneath him, trying to get more than just the slow movements from Gerard’s hand.   
Gerard raised his head from Frank’s neck, and glared down at him.  
“Keep still.” He said, sternly. Then his glare turned into a frown of concern. “If you keep wiggling like that I could seriously tear your skin.”   
Gerard reached his other hand to Frank’s cheek, stroked it carefully. “I know you heal faster than a human, but I don’t want to risk scarring you.”   
Frank nodded, in understanding. The amount of times Gerard had bitten him, he should’ve been covered in small bite marks, all over his neck (and in a few other places), and he knew it was only the fact he was a werewolf that meant the damage disappeared fairly quickly. He also knew there was a limit on what his werewolf healing could fix.   
“I’m sorry.” Frank said. “I just- I want-”  
Gerard grinned, and laughed softly. “You’re needy today, huh? You and your wolf.”   
Frank scowled, not liking being called that.   
The scowl soon disappeared when Gerard kissed him again.   
And then he felt his jeans being undone, finally.   
Gerard reached his hand into Frank’s jeans, slightly surprised, but pleased to find the other man had not bothered with underwear that day (he shouldn’t have been surprised though. Frank often wore as little as he could get away with when it was full moon, less clothes to worry about when the change came).   
Pushing down Frank’s jeans slightly, just enough, Gerard continued touching him, going steadily faster.  
He buried his face against Frank’s neck, still able to smell the blood he’d drawn previously.  
He heard Frank’s breathing speed up, grow heavier, heard the soft moans and whines escaping his lips.   
“Bite me.” Frank said, having to force the words out.   
Gerard shook his head. “I’ll take too much.” He insisted, nuzzling his face against Frank’s neck, taunting himself, and Frank.   
“Please.” Frank begged. “Just- just a little, you don’t have to take too much. Just a little. Just enough.”  
Gerard chuckled, the vibrations of it fluttering over Frank’s skin, making him gasp.   
“They’d start calling you a bite whore if they heard you.” Gerard said, softly.   
“They call us enough things already.” Frank insisted. “I don’t care anymore.”  
“They call us all those things because they think our relationship is wrong. That we’re wrong, dirty. Every time I go home, I’m told I stink of wolf. They tell me it’s disgusting, what we do. Imagine if they could see us now.”  
Frank closed his eyes, tight. If Gerard thought this was putting him off, he was very, very wrong.   
“I’m told the same.” Frank said. “When any of them come here, they screw up their noses, tell me they can smell you. I tell them I can too, and that I love it.”  
Slowly, Gerard ran his tongue over the fresh puncture wounds, making Frank shiver. “And what about when they see the bite marks? How do they react then?”   
“They hate it. They try to convince themselves you do it to me without my consent. A few of them still like to pretend I don’t have a say in any of it, that you force me into everything. They tell me there’s no way I really want a vampire’s cock in me.”  
Gerard raised his mouth to Frank’s ear then. “Do you?” He asked.  
Frank didn’t answer at first, his voice catching in his throat.   
“Yes. Fuck. Yes.” He replied.   
He almost whined when Gerard’s hand left him, and when Gerard sat up, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Gerard had only stopped to sit up, undress himself.   
He was undoing his belt, jeans by the time Frank caught up, and started pulling off his own shirt. 

They moved down, onto the rug in front of the electric fire.   
Frank laid on his back, knees up, legs parted, waiting, knowing he looked over eager, but he didn’t care at this point.   
Gerard moved close, kneeling between Frank’s legs, his fingers carefully preparing Frank, who kept bucking his hips, trying to make Gerard speed up.   
When Gerard finally moved into him, they were both so worked up they feared they wouldn’t last long.   
But they did, though still going fast, Gerard was careful and almost gentle with his strokes.  
His face eventually, once again buried against Frank’s neck.   
When he finally gave in, and bit into him again, Frank came shortly after. 

For a long while, they stayed there, laying on the rug, naked together.  
Frank breathed in the smells of his apartment, glad once again to have the heightened senses of a werewolf.  
Most strongly, of course, he could smell Gerard’s scent.  
Repulsive to all other wolves, but rich and wonderful to him.   
He could smell the beautiful scent of the pine tree. One he’d gone out and picked for himself.   
He could still smell the pancakes from that morning, and the other things Gerard had been making throughout the day.   
He could smell the latest scented candle that had been lit.   
Cinnamon.   
God, how was everything so perfect? 

Eventually, they got up, dressed again, and carried on with their lazy, busy Christmas Eve. 

Gerard was in the kitchen, Frank in the living room, making a small string of paper chains.  
Then it happened.  
The prickling all over Frank’s skin.   
He dropped the chain to the floor, kicking it away, hoping not to damage it.   
Frank closed his eyes, tight, trying to deny it, to push the wolf back down again.  
It wasn’t happening.  
It was time.

“Gee!” Frank yelled, as the first wave of pain hit him, doubling him over.   
Gerard was in the room in a second.   
He saw Frank, and immediately knew what was happening.   
He went over, knelt in front of Frank, grabbing his hands, holding tight.   
“Frank. Frank. You still with me?”   
Frank nodded. “It’s coming.”  
Gerard nodded too then, he knew it. “Want me to try telling it to back off again?” He offered.  
Frank shook his head. “Won’t work this time.”  
Gerard knew that too.   
Getting up on the couch beside Frank, Gerard wrapped his arms around the younger man, felt him suddenly convulse, heavily.  
Frank screamed.  
The bone breaking had started.  
“Do you want me to stay with you?” Gerard asked.   
Frank didn’t answer right away, his eyes closed tight, streaming tears, mouth open in a silent scream.   
He convulsed again, harder, fell to the floor, Gerard followed him down, still holding him, pulling him close.   
“Do you want me to stay?” Gerard asked, again.   
Frank shook his head. He hated it, hated Gerard seeing him like this.   
“No. Just- Can you get me to my room? Lock the door.”  
“Frank. No. I’m not-”  
“Please! I’m not safe when I’m changing, you know that!”  
He screamed again, bowed his head.  
That time the scream turned into a howl.  
“Frank. I am not locking you up like some kind of animal.”  
Frank looked up, and managed a small smile. “Wait another five to ten minutes, and I will be.”   
Gerard stared at him, wanting to protest, but seeing there was no way he could.   
Eventually, he nodded, and got up, helping Frank to his feet, carefully, knowing there were parts of him already broken by the change, but not sure which.   
“You can let me out when I’m fully changed. The wolf likes you. He’ll behave.” Frank said, between further cries of pain.   
Gerard nodded, but said nothing, focusing on helping Frank, who kept stopping, staggering.

Once in the room, Frank all but let himself fall to the bed, curling up in a tight ball, shaking hard.  
Gerard watched, unable to make himself leave Frank like this.  
Frank pushed himself up, on all fours, then turned and looked at Gerard.  
Already his eyes weren’t quite his own anymore.  
Gerard knew he didn’t have long at all now.   
He dashed over, his hand pushing, once more into Frank’s hair as he kissed him, deeply.   
“I’ll see you again in the morning.” Gerard said, quietly.   
Frank nodded, then bowed his head, falling down again.   
Gerard forced himself to leave the room, lock it from the outside. 

He closed his eyes tight when he heard another, long scream, that faded into a longer howl. 

****

Gerard made himself move away from the door, busy himself with other things.   
He went back into the kitchen, deciding to use this time to continue preparing various foods and treats they’d planned for Christmas day. 

He noticed the apartment get quieter, and he felt the tension leave the air.   
Then he heard a slight scratching.  
Gerard went over to the door of Frank’s room, unlocked it, opened it, and let out a slender, pure black wolf.   
It circled around Gerard a few times, sniffing gently, then tried to jump up, excited, recognising their alpha.   
Gerard laughed, and crouched down in front of the excitable canine, who immediately jumped up, front paws on Gerard’s lap as it pushed it’s face into Gerard’s, licking him.  
Gerard pushed him back.  
“Now, what have I said about licking?”   
The wolf lowered it’s head, submissively.   
It was still something that amused Gerard, the fact that Frank’s wolf was so easily submissive to him.  
The same could not be said for Frank, which, actually, Gerard liked. 

Gerard stood up then, the wolf looking up, expectantly.  
“All right, you gonna follow me, or stay here?”   
As Gerard started walking to the kitchen, the wolf followed, making it’s answer obvious. 

It was a little more difficult trying to work around a reasonable size wolf. (Frank hardly made a big wolf, but he wasn’t tiny either). But Gerard managed.  
He only had a small problem when the wolf lifted itself up, and tried to eat some of the ingredients left out on the counter.  
It coughed, and Gerard gave him a sharp tap on the head. “Don’t eat that. It’s cinnamon.”   
The wolf whined, and got down, curling up on the floor, which wasn’t exactly helpful, but at least he was staying still. 

Later that night, Gerard took himself to bed, and the wolf followed, curling up on the end of the bed.  
Gerard stayed awake for a while, sat up, watching the wolf that would, in a few hours, become his boyfriend once again.   
It was amazing how docile the wolf was tonight. Gerard had seen this wolf outside, had seen it fight, he’d been scared, and proud at the same time, knowing that somewhere deep inside that wolf, Frank was still there.   
Gerard moved down, sitting cross legged in front of the wolf, he reached out, and stroked the soft, black fur.  
There was a sound that came from the wolf then, almost a hum.  
Gerard had a feeling that noise hadn’t exactly come from the wolf.  
Gerard smiled, continued running his fingers through the soft fur. 

****

Gerard woke up again somewhere in the early hours.   
The wolf had shifted back into Frank, and, once again, Gerard marvelled at how much easier the transformation back to human seemed to be,   
Frank was still at the end of the bed, shivering slightly from the cold.  
Gerard rolled his eyes, wondering how on earth the werewolf had looked after himself up until this point. 

Gently he guided Frank up, and lifted the covers over him, moving up close.  
He knew he didn’t exactly have a lot of heat to give the other man, but the closeness, at least, helped.

They woke up again, a little later, Gerard only opening his eyes a few seconds before Frank this time.   
“Morning.”   
Frank smiled, and nodded, moving in closer to snuggle up against Gerard.  
“Merry Christmas.” Frank said, quietly.   
“Merry Christmas.” Gerard returned, ducking his head slightly to catch Frank’s lips with his own. 

It had been an odd, slightly interrupted Christmas, but these were things the couple were quickly getting used to.  
They stayed in bed a long while, eventually emerging, and heading into the living room, to open presents from each other.  
One of Frank’s pack mates came over to pay them a visit, one of the ones who were slightly more tolerant of Frank and Gerard’s relationship.   
They wouldn’t, of course, be seeing any of Gerard’s kin, but that was fine by them. 

Frank worked his way through the various sweet things Gerard had made the previous night.  
Once, briefly stopping, frowning, like he was remembering something.  
“I woke up with this taste in my mouth…” he said.   
Then he looked up, “Did you feed me something last night, when I was a wolf?”  
Gerard tried, very hard to stop himself from laughing, remembering the nosey wolf making itself cough. 

Later that evening, again curled up together on the couch, Frank said, “Thank you. You made this… It’s perfect. A really, really perfect Christmas.”   
Gerard smiled, kissing Frank’s forehead. “I did what I could.”   
Frank nodded, then, after a pause said again, “Merry Christmas, Gee.”  
Gerard leant in close, and kissed him. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
